SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥
thumb|center|366px|SUPER JUNIOR MR SIMPLE ♥♥♥ BANDA DE COREA DEL SUR Y GENERO K-POP, ETC J-POP Super Junior ♫ thumb|left|285px|super junior ♥ HISTORIA Tambien Conocido Como suju o sj es Una banda de chicos es de corea del sur, seul formada en el 2005 Porciones sm entertaiment 'suju ' constaba originalmente De 12 Miembros, Especializados en el Ámbito del Entretenimiento musical y actoral. Los Miembros Originales Hijo: Leeteuk (El Líder), Heechul , Yesung , shindog , Kagin, Sungmin , Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kimbu y Hangen LUEGO SE agrego Pecado Miembro decimotercer Llamado kyunhyun en 2006. Super Junior ha Realizado Seis Albumes de ESTUDIO Y UN sencillo desde el 2005, Alcanzando el Reconocimiento internacional Tras el LANZAMIENTO de HACER álbum "Sorry, Sorry" en el 2009. Ademas de HACER Éxito comercial, Super Junior ha ganado trece premios en los Mnet Asia Premios Música , DIECISEIS baño del los Premios Golden Disk , Una Vez Los Premios del Baño Los Seoul Music Awards y el Premio a la Popularidad de Disco de Oro Premios Los Años 2009, 2010 y 2011. En el 2012, fueron nominados de Como "Mejor Acto Asiático "en europemusicawards MTV Los mostrando Una Vez Más HACER popularidad en El Mundo. Kimbu, no no no no no no no no no no está de Como Miembro Inactivo Parr Seguir estafa Sin El Agente de Como carrera, despues de Lanzar El Tercer Álbum de Estudio Sorry Sorry en el 2009. En diciembre de 2009, Han Geng Sí Separo del Grupo Despues de Una DEMANDA presentar en contra de HACER agencia entertaiment sm Han Geng Gano El Juicio en diciembre de 2010, aunque Hacerlo Salida del Grupo No Se Hizo oficial del Hasta El 27 de septiembre de 2011, Cuando sm entertaiment FINALMENTE Emitio Una DECLARACIÓN al respecto . Kangin Sí enlistó en el Ejército el 5 de julio del 2010 y no completo Tiempo de Servicio El 16 de abril del 2012.heechul realizó Hace militar de Servicio El 1 de setiembre del 2011 Hasta El 30 de agosto del 2013.leeteuk empezo su Servicio militar el 30 de octubre del 2012 y yesungse enlistó el 5 de mayo del 2013 Pecado Dejando Super Junior estafa Nueve Miembros Activos:. Heechul, Kagin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae y Kyuhyun Ryeowook. Integrantes: ♥ Heechul ♥ Kagin frame|2014 ♥ SHINDOG ♥ Sungmin ♥ Eunhyuk ♥ Siwon ♥ Donghae ♥ Ryeowook ♥ KYUNHYUN ♥ HENRY LAU ♥ Zoumi ♥Leeteuk ♥Yesung ♥Kibum EX - MIEMBRO ♥HAN GEN SUB UNIDADES: ♪ Super Junior M ♪ Super Junior T ♪ Super Junior FELIZ ♪ Super Junior KRY ♪ Donghae Y Eunhyuk EX-Miembros ♦ HAN GEN SUB UNIDADES Desde el debut, sub formadas UNIDADES-Cuatro de Super Junior Han Sido. Con La Excepción de Kimbu, de Todos los Miembros de Han de la Porción Estado lo Menos En Una sub-Unidad. La Intención de Crear sub-unidades FUE Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte de la Estrategia de SM ENTRETENIMIENTO parrafo no limitar las Actividades de Super Junior, MIENTRAS Que Los Otros Miembros Sí concentraban en Actividades Individuales. Por Otra Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Uña de Instancia de instancia de parte, la meta de las sub-unidades es mostrar Que Super Junior Florerias del desenvolverse en distintos Estilos musicales. Controversia Despues de la sub-Unidad SPER JUNIOR KRY y Super Junior T, el 2 de octubre del 2007, SM Entertainment Anuncio El Nacimiento de las Naciones Unidas Proyecto Que tendria Actividades en CHINA A PARTIR del 2008.ZHOU MI y Un Nuevo aprendiz de la agencia de Nacionalidad Llamado taiwanes-Canadiense HENRY LAU, Quien habia Aparecido en el vídeo musical de "No Don", Serian Miembros de la ESA sub-Unidad. El Anuncio Trajo Una gran ola de insatisfacción y Oposición Por Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Una Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte de Los Fanaticos de Super Junior al enterarse de los Dos soles Miembros. Inicialmente, el los aficionados Estaban pensando en boicotear los Productos de la Compañía Pero FINALMENTE decidieron HACER Una protesta silenciosa. Miles de Fanaticos de Super Junior (ELF) Sí sentaron Frente al edificio de SM ENTERTAIMENT en silencio estafa Carteles Que apoyaban la alineación inical de solo 13 Miembros de Super Junior. Despues de mas Rumores Sobre La Adicion De Otro Miembro De A La sub-Unidad Del Los aficionados decidieron Tomar Representación legal de DE de Como en Una Instancia De Instancia De Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte de la agencia Comprando Acciones. El 20 De Marzo Del 2008, el del EL del EL del del del del del los aficionados compraron 58.206 Acciones de la Empresa, REPRESENTANDO UN 0, 3% De Las Acciones Totales de la Compañía. Los aficionados lanzaron ONU Testimonio OFICIAL diciendo de agotarían Que TODAS Las Posibilidades Parr Prevenir de Mi Empresa añadiera Un Nuevo Miembro Parr mantenerlos Estafadores en solitario 13 Miembros. DEMANDA DE HAN GEN Y SU PARTIDA El 21 de diciembre del 2009, presento HANGEN Una DEMANDA Parr Terminar el Contrato estafa SM ENTERNAIMENT infeliz Por La larga DURACIÓN y Bajo Salario, ADEMÁS de cláusulas abusivas. El 21 de diciembre del 2010, la corte del distrito de deSEULfalló centro favor ONU de Hangeng, El Pecado embargo Recién El Día 27 de septiembre del 2011 la agencia oficial Hizo Hacerlo Salida del Grupo. ENLACES *Página Oficial de Super Junior *Página Oficial de Super Junior Japón *Página Avex Super Junior *Perfil en iTunes 'Youtube 'editar *YouTube Oficial SM Entertainment *YouTube Oficial Super Junior 'Facebook 'editar *Facebook Oficial | Super Junior *Facebook Oficial | Heechul *Facebook Oficial | Yesung 'Twitter 'Edit *Twitter Oficial | Leeteuk *Twitter Oficial | Heechul *Twitter Oficial | Hangeng *Twitter Oficial | Yesung *Twitter Oficial | Kangin *Twitter Oficial | Shindong *Twitter Oficial | Sungmin *Twitter Oficial | Eunhyuk *Twitter Oficial | Siwon *Twitter Oficial | Donghae *Twitter Oficial | Ryeowook *Twitter Oficial | Kibum *Twitter Oficial | Kyuhyun *Twitter Oficial | Zhou Mi *Twitter Oficial | Henry Lau 'Instagram 'editar *Instagram Oficial | Heechul *Instagram Oficial | Hangeng *Instagram Oficial | Yesung *Instagram Oficial | Kangin *Instagram Oficial | Shindong *Instagram Oficial | Eunhyuk *Instagram Oficial | Donghae *Instagram Oficial | Henry 'Cyworld 'editar *Cyworld | Donghae *Cyworld | Kyuhyun Blogs editar *Blog Naver | Heechul *Blog Naver | Sungmin TOURS *2007: 2007 Concert SMTOWN Summer *2008: La Primera Asia TOUR, Super Show *2008: SMTOWN '08 en directo *2009: El Segundo ASIA TOUR, Super Show 2 *2009: SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles *2010: La Tercera ASIA TOUR, Super Show 3 *2011: SMTOWN Live in Paris *2011: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo - Edición Especial *2011: SMTOWN Live in New York *2011: 2012: La Vuelta al Mundo: Super Show 4 *2012: SMTOWN Live in Los Angeles *2012: SMTOWN Live in Taiwan *2012: Festival de Kpop Music Bank en Chile *2013: Super Junior World Tour: Super Show 5 2013 Editar La Directora Actividad del Grupo Parr Este Año es el Tour Mundial Super Show 5, el Cual dio inicio en Corea del Sur el 23 y 24 de marzo. Seguidamente Pasarón Sudamérica POR, SIENDO this UNO de los Nuevos Destinos agregados Un Recorrido Este. Exactamente estuvieron en Brasil, Argentina, Chile y Perú, Parr LUEGO SEGUIR sos Presentaciones porcion different countries de Asia en Los Que Tienen Fechas confirmadas del del del del del hasta noviembre. De los Países de Europa Ahora Porción solitario Sí ha Confirmado to London. Los chicos contaron Con Una Gran Participación en Cuanto a la escogencia de canciones, vestuario, Entre Otras Cosas. El 6 de mayo yesung inicio el militar Servicio El Cual durará 2 años. Por Políticas del Ejército de El no podia abandonar El País Cierto Tiempo de el los los los los los antes HACER enlistamiento, POR lo Cual no Pudo Estar Presente en las Presentaciones del Super Show 5 en Sudamérica. El 24 de julio lanzaron HACER imprimación lbum Japonés Llamado "Hero", el Cual si posicionó # 1 en el ranking de de de de de El Diario de Oricon, registrando 52.532 de de de de Copias Vendidas. Para el sexto Día ya habia Alcanzado las 100.000 Copias. El 8 de agosto lanzaron "Super Show 4 en Seúl - Super Junior World Tour 3D". Como hacer Segunda Película en 3D Sobre Su gira oficial, en Diferentes cines de Corea del Sur Su Primera Película FUE el Super Show 3 3D, Lanzada en febrero del 2011. El 30 de agosto En Si dio Porción terminado el Servicio Militar de Heechul, ido Quien Sí ha Integrando Una las Actividades del Grupo desde el 26 de septiembre estafa fanmeeting ONU en Japón. El 11 de diciembre lanzaron HACER quinto sencillo Japonés Llamado "Blue World" el Cual si posicionó # 2 en el Rango de Oricon diario, registrando 46.968 de de de de Copias Vendidas. Para El Tercer Día Habia Alcanzado 63.340 Copias. CURIOSIDADES Los Super Junior, CADA UNO de los Miembros Debutó ACONDICIONADO BAÑO Diferentes Fechas, el ultimo Miembro oficial Parr Para Para Para Para entrar al Grupo FUE kuy hyun, La compañia SM Entretenimient, lo descubrio patrocinaban Por Un concurso de canto Que Ellos Mismos, los Miembros Otro Que debutaron los los los los antes Eran Escogidos sos porcion diferentes talentos en la Música o en el baile, al Principio decidieron llamarse "junior", Pero Alguien propuso Que COMO Ellos Eran Increíbles deberian de llamarse "SUPER JUNIOR" ... despues de de de era de como el Grupo bronceado grande, algunos de Ellos Eran Destinados vídeos HACER Parrafo en chino, y Otros en japones, taiwan y Parr. impacto fuerón Sacando canciones de COMO U MV Tuvo Que Abuela Pecado. Con El Tercer lbum de lo Super junior "Siento Haber tardado" Se Volvieron Populares en Toda una Asia y no en solitario de la ESO, en el exterior de La premiada FUE-Canción, y quedando en los Primeros Lugares en Toda Asia. Los HIJO super junior el PRIMER GRUPO en A Ganar en corea el Récord de Tener 13 premios. En el 2010 Sacaron El lbum Cuarto "BONAMANA" Con el Que Volvieron Mucho Mas Populares y Las Ventas de Este lbum eran muy Altas. El quinto álbum Marcar Marcar Marcar Marcar Sacado en el 2011 FUE EL Que Marco la pauta ya Que se vendieron mas de 318.000 discos de Los Super junior, las boletas de concierto En Si acababan en Minutos, Sin Famosos Hijo solo en Asia, Cuando Eran una Nueva York y Paris, Millas ERAN Los Admiradores verlos porcion Quienes Sí MORIAN. *Obtiene Super junior El Primer Lugar en la categoría "Música Internacional" de la Votación Parrafo el Festival de Viña del Mar de Venciendo a Justin Bieber y Paramore. *Elegido Super Junior FUE, des Través De Una Encuesta Porción de Internet, de los cantantes de COMO Parr presentarse en el Londres olímpico Ceremonia de Apertura, superando a Lady Gaga y Justin Bieber. *Fuerón nombrados Embajadores de turismo en Corea, PORQUE SE Hizo en Una Encuesta de Estafa Cual Cantante Las Personalidades querian y Viajar Ellos ganaron. *Su sexto álbum Marcar Marcar Marcar Marcar FUE Lanzado en Julio y en tan solo 1 Semana del del ya tenia 6 Millones de visitas, albun estafa Este ganaron 3 premios consecutivos incluyendo la corona triplica. En Su sexto álbum Marcar Marcar Marcar Marcar dedicaron Una canción a Los Fanáticos de las SUSPENSIONES ELF Llamada De u. CURIOSIDADES DE LOS Integrantes *Doramas Siwon ha Hecho Varios, y Sí graduó Hace Poco en el 2012 de la universidad de Inha Seul junto estafa Ryeoeook, ES MUY caballero estafadores Las mujeres y muy lindo. *En el Super Show 5 en Taiwán, Siwon les Pregunto Que Si Que sabian "Arcoiris", significaba "promesa", y Ryeowook le Pregunto: "quien dados ESO?" y Siwon le respondio "no está en la Biblia", entonces Ryeowook DIJO "Siento lo". *Yesung it Conocido Porción entonar muy alto, Y Servicio de la ONU rompe corazones, es mas serio, Pero a la Vez amigable, sin apodo es yeye, HACER Católico nombre es Antonio. Y es yeyeconda Otro apodo (PORQUE investiguen "yeyeconda" las Que No SABEN o Hijo Nuevas y Sí daran Cuenta XD) *Donghae Que El Favorito de SNSD, es muy amigo de Jessica de SNSD. *Leeteuk t ENIA Problemas Padres Estafadores Sus, Es Conocido Como ángel, y le gusta de Como buen Líder disciplinar Una suspensión Miembros, es muy tímido Con las chicas. *El padre de Donghae Murio De Una Enfermedad, Pero los los los antes de ESO Encargo Una Leeteuk Que es el alcalde, Cuidar de su Hijo. *Heechul es Contacto Menor de Que Leeteuk Solo Un par De Meses, le Gusta HACER BROMAS UNOS Compañeros sus, es muy sincero, y gracioso, sobrenombres Varios Tiene Salón, uno "cenicienta" de Ellos es. *Leeteuk Es El Encargado de despertar los Miembros de Super Junior. *KyuHyun Hizo nos casamos estafa Una actriz china. *A Leeteuk En Un accidente de auto junto a la Mayoría de Los Miembros, le cosieron Mas de 100 puntos. *A Eunhyuk le gusta ropa interior sexy USAR. *El Miembro de Super Junior Mas Que AHORRA Ryeowook es. *Donghae es el peor compradora según rubro rubro rubro Super Junior, Que Dicen el malgasta SU Dinero en innecesarias COSAS. *DIJO Kyuhyun: "Las Chicas Hermosas NO asiaticas Son Mas" *Antes del Super Show 5 en Argentina, Eunhyuk estába tratando de aprenderse Unas Palabras en Español Parrafo Decir el en concierto "hola de de de Esta es Nuestra Primera Vez en Argentina, Porción gracias Haber Venido"; Pero debido a la tenia Que en la cabeza sonando la canción "Ai si eu te pego" le costaba Trabajo memorizar las Palabras en español. *De de de Cuando des Heechul no le contestano SUS MENSAJES de Que manda la ONU Otras Personas Con El Celular, ELIMINACION el Contacto. *Tenia Ryeowook Una novia le gustaba la Cual Pero maldecía Mucho, El le advirtió diciéndole Que No palabrotas dijera Pero ella otra vez las Decia Porción del del del tanto lo termino Ryeowook Con Ella. *Una Vez En Una Entrevista estába Super Junior M, Donghae le empezo a masajear el cuello estafa Una mano a hyuk Quien estába HACER pecado Lado, Hizo Sungmin y lo Mismo estafa Donghae, Siwon al verlos le HACIA Señas de Que dejaran de HACER ESO, de pronto Eunhyuk le estiro la boquita pecado Donghae (COMO CUANDO QUIERES beso des) Pero no le Acerco Sí, entonces Donghae Bajo la mirada apenado MIENTRAS Que Sungmin viendolos parecia fanboy, si tapaba ¿boca parrafo risa no DEJAR Escapar Que. *Kyuhyun Hizo llorar a Goo Hara En Un Programa de Variedades, SOBRE CUANDO EL bromeo Con Ella Las Citas, ella INCLUSO le Lanzo Una botella (no a la Cara) *Sungmin Conto en Radio Star Que Kyuhyun estuvo a punto de Ser golpeado Porción Yesung, Kangin, Eunhyuk y Sungmin el Mismo, PORQUE el habla del del del mucho en el dormitorio y practica de antemano Lo Que va a Decir. *Sungmin ', ' Es Un tierno muy chico, y de es aegyo El Mejor Haciendo (Caras tiernas), aveces MUCHOS de Los Miembros lo servi Porción molestan aveces tierno bronceado, Segun Heechul Hacen Nivel de ternura Aumenta mas CUANDO ESTA ebrio. *Heechul Solia Trabajar de DE COMO cargador de Carbon de Un restaurante, En Una Compañía de Televisión y de salvavidas de COMO CUANDO Joven El era *Hangen dejo Super Junior PORQUE habian Unas Injusticias e Incumplimiento del Contrato INCLUSO le ponían rimel Una solista el en Los Conciertos, FUE Ahí Donde Heechul Despues de ver HACER Sufrimiento, le quito la mascara En Un concierto en el Escenario. *Heechul Sí Ríe CUANDO los guardaespaldas de Ellos en Corea le Toman fotos a escondidas y ala Chávez prohiben Locales A los aficionados de Las tomarlas MIENTRAS los estan escoltando. *Ryeowook Nunca Casa Pecado Venta de maquillaje PORQUE EL segun, piel HACER Ya No Es La Misma de los los los antes y no QUIERE Pasar Una Pena. *Kyu Hyun es el maknae, osea el Menor de Super Junior, le Dicen maknae mal, Pero de Todos lo quieren, le encanta Jugar un juego Llamado kyu los Video Juegos INCLUSO ES, ES Conocido Porción Tener uña de Las Mejores voces del Grupo *Heechul le corto el pelo o rasuró la ONU do Gato Heebum Entrar Log in using Una maquina Afeitadora rosado color, Con La Ayuda de Siwon. *Siwon DIJO Una Vez "No Es Que Super Junior y yo Somos Cantantes o ACTORES Para Los fans. Somos Una familia. Estoy muy Porción Agradecido Todos Los buenos recuerdos y nos enseñan EL Amor verdadero". *Ryeowook DIJO Que odia pararse junto a Siwon Porción La Diferencia de Altura Y Que INCLUSO Una Vez Peleo Con El Motivo Por ESE *En el accidente Que tuvieron en el 2007 FUE UNO de los mas Afectados, SI rompio Las Costillas y Otros Huesos Mas, muy estába procupado de quiza no Poder volver a bailar. *Siwon suele apretar muy Fuerte a la persona duerme Que Con El (Como Un osito de peluche) Por Eso Nadie de Super Junior QUIERE dormir Con el. *Heechul Cerro do Twitter Porciones Las aficionados de Sasaeng (Que lo acosaban) *El Primer Amor de Donghae FUE Una Nonna (Que alcalde chica el) Que rompio Con El Que diciendo muy estába gordo, dejandole el corazon roto *A Sungmin le gusta dormir y del mucho del del aveces duerme estafa Balota PORQUE LE PARECE mas Cómodo Pero ESO no heno mar Que significa afeminado y homosexual Mucho Menos, novia Pecado Tiene, Venta de Pero una estafa Citas sos amigas. *Yunho, sin novia y Heechul Eran ONU Una joyeria juntos, el Empleado creyo Que Heechul y Yunho Eran novios y les recomendo anillos de pareja *De de de Cuando Hay Un Recorrido o Una gira de Super Junior Kyuhyun DIJO Que Leeteuk Escoge la habitacion mas grande Porción Ser el lider *A Eunhyuk le gusta ver pornografia aveces es HACER Computadora personal, y es muy desconfiado Con Ella, del del del tanto ASI Que le Cambia la clave muy Seguido Por miedo a lo hackee Alguien que. *Ryewook es tímido UN CHICO, Qué Tiene Salón tambien uña de Las mejores voces, FUE EL penúltimo Miembro BAÑO ENTRAR Antes De debutar Como 2 Semanas El los ante. *A ryeowook le Gusta Cocinar Para Los Demas, Pero no de Como hacer Propia comida. *Shin Dong, Es Una chico Agradable y gracioso, es comediante, Cuando estába Niño Vivia estafa SU Pobres padre y ERAN, muy Populares en la de Pero Secundaria. Unas parodias La Hora de HACER PRESENTACIONES ES HACIENDO Bueno, y Afirmo Que se CASARA. *Yesung Lo Que UN CHICO de es raro Un Poco, saltar Florerias del muy alto, los de los los antes Famoso ser, En Si la pasaba escuchando musica en do Cuarto, Eran CUANDO SE PRESENTO las Audiciones y quedo, el Mismo muy estába Sorprendido. *Conocido Siwon Porción Tener El Mejor Cuerpo, MUCHOS de los Miembros empezaron a ejercitarse de de de como lo HACIA Siwon Parr Una imagen Tener Mejor. *Sin EunHyuk es chico tímido aire las Mujeres En Si rumorea Que Tiene novia Pero no se sabe exactamente, DESTACA Sí muy bien, Bailando no es muy bueno Con El Inglés. *Kangin estuvo en el Servicio militar, los de los los antes IRSE Tuvo Una serie de Problemas en la barra de la ONU. Kangin sabia MUCHOS secretos de los demas La Miembro al Igual Que Heechul. *Heechul no Espera a Nadie Por mas de 10 Minutos es muy temático Con La puntualidad *DIJO Ryeowook Que SJ no acostumbran a Dar Regalos en el los cumpleaños ya què Hijo MUCHOS Miembros y de es Demasiado Dinero. Pero en el cumpleaños de Eunkyuk, Donghae le regalo ONU caro muy reloj, entonces Ryeowook Sí sintio triste y le DIJO Una Sungmin Quien le contesto Que el also le habia regalado el reloj Pecado pecado Eunhyuk. *Sungmin Cuida Mucho do carro. *A Donghae le gusta abrazar a los Miembros del Mucho de super junior, aveces CUANDO Eunhyuk Sí despierta, va y Donghae Sí Hace pecado HACER CUANDO Lado y Sungmin va ay Sí asoma, ya AMBOS SE de Han quedado dormidos otra vez. *Kangin Sí enoja Cada Vez Que Shindong pierde peso, porqué no quedaras QUIERE COMO EL Que Tenga Sobre peso. *La mamá de Yesung QUIERE Mucho Una Ryeowook Por Eso Cada Vez Que You can le lleva comida o lo Invitación rincón un. *Siwon del Siempre cuidaba del Mucho Una Porción Servicio KyuHyun el maknae, Pero CUANDO SE entero de epoca Que Henry Lau Menor Que Kyuhyun, el pecado SI Dedico cuidarlo y le prestaba mas atencion, Por Eso KyuHyun Siempre Sí queja de Henry. *De las Naciones Unidas de de Cuando Eunhyuk le preguntan a Quien QUIERE mas de Todos los Miembros del EL del del siempre contesta "Lee Hyuk Jae" pero Sungmin pregunta "¿y yo?" ONU Lo Que Eunhyuk Contesta "y Sungmin" *Siwon Siempre trato de Que Heechul y Hangen fueran a la iglesia Pero Nunca lo Logro, Aun asi seguían SIENDO amigos y Sí seguían queriendo. *Ryeowwok Tiene Hábitos Extraños al dormir, Algunos Dicen Que while duerme Aprieta los dientes y extraño sonido Hace un. *Ventiladores Suspensiones Mucho Protegido Sungmin, aunque el Mismo dados Que ALGUNAS aficionados le preguntan "PORQUE ERES aveces Frio bronceado?" *Es el mas romántico de Super Junior Donghae, de COMO EL hectáreas de de de Visto Muchas Películas Extranjeras, le gusta imitar las Escenas Romanticas Con Las Chicas Que le de de de han gustado. *El apodo de Donghae es pescado ONU (Tiene carita de pez ^ ^) *Una Vez Que Leeteuk, Yesung y Sungmin Estaban Grabando la ONU Programa de TV, Porción Yesung FUE MIENTRAS atacado mono Que Sungmin no Que reirse HACIA Mas, LUEGO FUE Leeteuk atacado Porción el mono also. *El apodo de Leeteuk es "Angel" *El Miembro de Super Junior que mas Ingresos Económicos Tiene ya es Siwon Que promociona en el Extranjero, es la imagen de Super Junior, Dramas HACE, do Padre es Dueño De Una Empresa de Productos para bebes, Los Miembros Dijeron Que Siwon Florerias comprar la Empresa "MBC" Quiera CUANDO, Haciendo Que el Sí Estado sintiera muy incomodo ya Que no le gusta presumir de HACER social. *Estafa Pronto Shindong QUIERE Casarse novia Hacen. *Fan KyuHyun miedo tenia De Una Que lo ACOSA En Un avion Cada Vez Que el subia SI. *Siwon le Pregunto Una Vez ONU Donghae MIENTRAS SE Miraba al espejo si era lindo el, entonces Donghae Parr molestarlo le DIJO "Si yo chica FUERA jamas me fijaría en ti" y Siwon estuvo enojado Con El Una porcion Semana, INCLUSO LE NEGO Una Invitación Que le Hizo Donghae Una Cafeteria Tomar. *En Un fanmeeting le preguntaron Una Kyuhyun de Como seria perfecta HACER CITA, Que el respondio aunque Teñido Nunca habia Citas del ni novias de El planearía de Tareas, el del los aficionados al Las Escuchar Que "Nunca habia teñido novia" se rieron, Haciendo Que Kyuhyun Sí riera also Porqué ningunas le creyeron. *A Donghae le Gusta HACER Las piruetas. *Sungmin Sufre de anemia. *El Primer beso de Kyu Hyun FUE estafa HACER compañera de imprimación Año de Secundaria, le Gusto TANTO El Beso de Mí beso 2 Veces. *A Leeteuk le gustaria Ser padre ya Que el ama los Niños. *La mamá de Yesung y la mamá de Ryeowook TIENEN UN administran lo Ambas Que cafetería, aveces el los Miembros tambien atienden a Los Clientes. *De de de Cuando Heechul beso Por Primera Vez Una Una chica, la chica le DIJO Que Besaba muy mal, frustrado y Sí muy sintio. *Los mas sentimentales de Super Junior Eunhyuk y Leeteuk Hijo. *Yesung FUE golpeado Porción Leeteuk Una Vez, ya Que Leetek queria Darles la ONU EJEMPLO de Responsabilidad ONU Plan de Todos Los Miembros Hizo la ONU estafa Kangin: Leeteuk DIJO Que Pasara al Frente Servicio Parr golpeado Quien Sentia Que ya no era tan responsable yesung ASI Que Pasó al Frente y Leeteuk le pego, LUEGO SE sintio culpable Por Lo Que Hizo y pidio disculpas a Yesung. *A molestarlo estafa Heechul Solian Que se parecia A una chica Toda Durante Hacerlo Periodo escolar, INCLUSO Una Vez Hizo Una Apuesta Con Los Miembros, y entro al baño de mujeres y Nadie noto Que hombre era. *KyuHyun discutió estafa Eunhyuk Por Un armario ropa where tenian Guardada HACER, ya Que La Mitad Eunhyuk tenia, ya Kyuhyun le tocaba compartir La Otra Mitad Con otro Miembro, Lo Que No Habia DICHO Kyuhyun es Que El Armario lo compro Eunhyuk. *Kyuhyun es Contacto Conocido Como KyuGame del ya de Que AMA VIDEO jeux Los. *En Un Fanmeeting le preguntaron a Donghae de Que Una QUIEN escogía Empre Eunhyuk o Siwon Como Pareja de Que Las aficionados Hacen, Donghae les decia "de Verdad es Necesaria?" y TODAS gritaban "si!" LUEGO Donghae Siwon escogio la ONU. *Leeteuk y Donghae CASI debutan PARA UN Grupo Llamado luego "Sonrisa", were transferidos a Super Junior. *MIENTRAS Que Estaban En Un Avión Siwon cogio Un poco de la comida Que le habian Servido pecado Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk CUANDO lo vio, le DIJO "ladron" y ESO Causo Que Ambos Sí dejaran de Hablar Por Una Semana, LUEGO Eunhyuk Sí disculpo estafa Siwion Porción Lo Que le DIJO. *Las Películas Favoritas de Donghae HIJO: * Titanic y * Un paseo Para Recordar. *Yesung no le gusta Hacen Que en los fanfic Que El los aficionados de Las Que Pongan COMO SI Ryeowook y el Pareja fueran, dados Que se Sorprende aveces CUANDO los lee, preferiria Que lo pusieran Con una chica de pareja. *Hizo Leeteuk "nos casamos" con la actriz Kang Sora *El regalo mas extraño Que recibio Hangen de Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte de Una fan FUE "masticado chicle Pecado", ventilador Una Sí lo encontro en la calle y le DIJO "oppa oppa los los los eres guapo moreno" Hangen le agradeció Pero LUEGO La aficionados Sí saco de boca HACER ONU Que chicle ya estába mascado y Sí AVENTO a la boca, y el parrafo suerte de la fan y Desgracia de Hangen, le Cayó justo en la boca, Por El Servicio no grosero en solitario lo estiro. *Si la ONU Donghae (Super Junior) le Dicen Que es bajo, INMEDIATAMENTE va un methods Comenzar ONU Tomar leche Excesivamente ya Buscar Parr CRECER o Parecer Más alto Porción Internet PESE a mide Que 176 cm. de estatura. *Leeteuk Sí Hizo Aprendiz de La SM a La Edad de 13 Jahr. *Henry Lau Aun Recuerda do Amor imprimación, Que Tuvo En Canada Pero no la QUIERE LLAMAR Porción miedo de volverse a enamorar, AUN NO TIENE La Confianza Para Qué amigos Sean. *Para el sexto álbum Marcar Marcar Shindong Hizo muy Dieta Estricta al Almuerzo en solitario Sí tomaba café y de la ONU aunque los Miembros le decian "Vienen hyun Poco ONU", el solista de Sí apartaba parrafo no Tener la tentación de Venir r. *Heechul de Super junior sintio celos de los demás La La La Miembros Que hicieron el Super Show 5 En America Latina Y conocieron Mujeres Latinas. *Zhoumi es muy amigo de Calvin Chen y del del del tanto asi Que tienden a confundirlos DE COMO "novios" ya Que ellso bromean estafa ESO, Las Personalidades no entienden en solitario Que es BROMEANDO! *Pollo de de de Cuando Shindong y Ryeowook ordenan, Shindong Sí Viene la Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte exterior del pollo Que ryeowook Arranca, Ryeowook Sí Vienen Las contradictorio secas de pechugas de Como, Shindong Pero no le gustan ESTAS, Asi Que el Prefiere el del los muslos. *UNO de Entre Incluido NINGUNA ESTA Eunhyuk de los 15 raperos Sur Coreanos Que llamaron la Atención de Compañías Americanas. *La abuela de Leeteuk Cuido de el Hasta Que Entro a la Primaria. *Ryeowook DIJO Que Kyuhyun tenia Una personalidad Opuesta Era Una introvertido la Suya Que ya Ryeowook, Pero from Que se convirtio en DJ de la Radio de las Personas le Dicen Que se ha Vuelto extrovertido muy, y los Miembros estan Sacando Lados de El Que jamas habian Visto se se se. *La mochila del ejercito de Park Jung Soo Tiene Escrito " SJ Leeteuk ". *Heechu DIJO Una Vez: ". de de Cuando estába en la época de Escuela y El Día de entregar las boletas de calificaciones que Que Que, Habia Una Batalla Entre mi Madre y yo to see Quien llegaba Primero al Buzón Le Daba Excusas de COMO" Oh es Mi Escuela no dan boletas de calificaciones que Que Que "o" Creo Que lo Perdí en la Oficina de correos "y la ocultaba. Mi Madre Sabia Que estába mintiendo ". *A Kangin le gustan las Cosas Estimulantes COMO Porción EJEMPLO: "salado, picante, amargo" ASI Que CUANDO Heechul tenia hambre le preparaba Ramen salado. *De de de Cuando Heechul Le Un friso Ryeowook Que Tiene hambre, no hay ramen coma vu Que ya Que le dados Que No Es Saludable, Por El contrario le Preparación pescado, verduras, pato, brocoli ... CASI COMO la mesa de la ONU rey. A Ryeowook le gustan Que El los Miembros Esten Saludables. *Donghae es muy bueno Haciendo sopa sobrio (para la borrachera) aunque el no muy bueno es cocinado Una sopa esta el le-Queda muy rica. *Heechul Sí sintio muy solitario, MIENTRAS Que Super Junior tenia HACER SS5 en América Latina ya què el decia Que No podia Jugar Con Ellos. *Leeteuk Una Vez estába en la ONU sauna asi Que se sintio salpicado de agua fria while Banaba, asi Que estafa Voz DIJO enojada Pecado Poco: "QUEE ¡" Pero CUANDO prendió la luz vio Que UNOS Hombres estafa tatuajes Sí le acercaban el Penso en el siguiente titular: "Leeteuk es encontrado muerto y desnudo", asi Que el DIJO Que estába Practicando Unas lineas Que tenia Que Decir y Por Eso habia gritado "¡QUEE", y LUEGO LES DIJO Que el Que era Leeteuk de SJ Los Hombres le pidieron Que BAILARA "lo siento lo siento". *Donghae Una Vez encontro Pecado pecado querer Leeteuk bailando desnudo en el baño, Leeteuk salio Pecado toalla y El Pecado nada de ropa y practicaba DIJO Que Espectáculo Pecado Parr. REALMENTE SI asustó. *Siwon SE ENCUENTRA de Segundo Lugar en el top 10 de asiaticos estafa Rostros mas bellos de kpop en en El Medio. *En el Hospital de Leeteuk Tenia miedo de Estar a solas, Asi Que decidio PONER Una Kyuhyun y Ryeowook pecado dormir Con El, Pero Ryeowook escapo de la habitación al siguiente dia. *Heechul dados Que Donghae Tiene Una letra bronceado ni Que horrible, el Mismo la Florerias entendre, es de de de como si estuviera ESCRIBIENDO garabatos. (Heechul sí hhaha loquillo des) *Wook DIJO Que sos Durante Días de debut, Yesung FUE EL De que hizó CASI TODAS Las Improvisaciones, era PORQUE El Mejor en ESO en ESE entonces. Pero debido Una cola Sí recientemente alistó .. . y Suju Se Fue al SS5, Yeye from LUEGO HACER no estába allí realizada realizada realizada Parr Las Improvisaciones ... ASI FUE QUIEN Wook de Grabo Que TODAS Las Improvisaciones baño Twins. ~ Otros Miembros Sí burlaban de El diciendo de Que Suena tan Diferente De Yesung xD Pero en Wook Penso de Que Habia Mejorado Mucho baño LOS ULTIMOS Jahr Ocho. *Hangeng Sí desmayo en Medio de la Grabación de la ONU Programa de Supervivencia chino, afortunadamente debido salvado MIENTRAS SE desmayo CUANDO estába en el agua. *Donghae, Shindong Y Eunhyuk A Veces Sì encargan de Montar Las coreografías. *Una Vez Yesung Molesto Una Donghae y this Llamo a la mamá de acusarle Yesung Parr. (Lol Donghae sí XDD SOPLON des). *Ryeowook no bebe Coca cola ni refrescos PORQUE ESTO dados Que agrieta La Voz y es malo Parrafo el estomago, ademas le Mintió a los Miembros deciendo Que no le gusta ESTAS Bebidas Parr obligatoriamente no tomarlas, PORQUE SI Alguna Vez las bebe quedaria de DE COMO mentiroso . *De de de Cuando Donghae y Heechul si si peleaban tiraban las Cosas y Leeteuk Que recoger tenia. *Kyuhyun Sí Divierte Más molestando a Ryeowook. *A los chicos de SuJu les dolio Mucho TODAS las Cosas Que DIJO Hangeng Sobre Ellos. *De de de Cuando Siwon triste de ESTO, del del del siempre va estafa Leeteuk Para Qué animado lo. *Ryeowook le suele Ayudar a Yesung tortugas UNOS Limpiar La Casa de Sus (* O * yewook). *Como Líder Leeteuk ha teñido Que despertar a Los Otros Miembros de suju y si es Pone Difícil Emplea Técnicas de Agua. *Una Vez kyuhyun Llegó del japón y estába Buscando a ryeowook, el saludo y lo LUEGO Kyuhyun le DIJO ryeowook "~ ah te ves feo ONU Hoy Poco, ryeowook dados Que el tenia el cabello sucio y dados Que las estilistas le Dijeron Que HACER Cara estába Algoritmo hinchada, Pero Lo Que le DIJO Kyuhyun le Hizo Sentir mal, Mas no le molesto. *Ryeowook y Donghae pelearon en la habitacion de Hyuk sos y Estafa patadas Sacaron pecado Hyuk del Cuarto, el LES DIJO: "¿¿Por Que estan Peleando en mi habitacion Peleen arriba!" *Heechul dejaba Que Donghae le hablara de Manera, ya Que decia Que this muy lindo era informal. *Durante Hacerlo Epoca de aprendiz, Leeteuk Sí asusto ya Pecado Que Yuri IMITO sonido de dinosaurio *Ryeowook Piensa Que Kyuhyun Tiene El Mejor trasero Dentro del Grupo. *De de de Cuando Yesung y Eunhyuk Terminan de bañarse salen del baño desnudos En Busca De Una toalla. (* O *) *El Primer Amor de Leeteuk FUE CUANDO estába en Tercer Año de Secundaria. *En Una Ocasión Donghae Usó Una crema de Leeteuk y this Sí enfado Con El. Donghae le DIJO llorando Que se Pagaria lo. *Ryeowook de de de Cuando presento HACER Examen en la universidad, Eunhyuk, Donghae y Kangin lo acompañaron la del del del hasta puerta. *Kyuhyun de de de Cuando entro al Grupo En Si Sentia Incómodo estafa de Todos y Donghae le ayudaba Una sin cola FUERA ASI. *Si Leetek NO TIENE Algo de colores de blanco a la vista, lo mas probable es Contacto de Que hacer Las Blancas interior Ropa o medias seran, El Sí Siente extraño lleva sino-nada blanco. Solia Heechul LLAMAR Una Donghae Donghae pinocho y le decia Cenicienta a Heechul. *Debido a Una broma Que le Hizo Kyuhyun e Eunhyuk dejaron de hablarse Porción Tiempo de la ONU. (Kyu Y SUS BROMAS -. -) *Debut Antes de su, Leeteuk solia contestar CADA Mensaje En Su Cyworld ASI no conociera a la persona. *Donghae Solia tomarse fotos con el movil de Leeteuk y ponerlas de Como Fondo de Pantalla *La mamá de Kyuhyun, Leeteuk y Sung Min Unas Multas del Año 2011 En Si unieron Parr abrir Una cafetería Llamada: "Los frijoles Kona" Por Ellos Mismos y ALGUNAS VECES atendidos Hijo. *Leeteuk estuvo En El Club De Nocturno De La ONU se se, El y sus amigos alquilaron en Una habitación ¿¿Y Bailarón Sorry Sorry Durante 6 horas *Eunhyuk Nunca Dinero Gasta, Siempre HACE De que le inviten el del el los demas. *Sí Leeteuk Hizo Una Cirugía Láser estafa ocular, Ahora ya no utiliza lentes . *Antes de Que Henry debutara de Como Miembro de Super Junior, el Apareció DE DE DE como violinista en el video musical de Super Junior "No, no lo Hacen." *Heechul DIJO Haber quedado en choque CUANDO Una Vez Que vio Ryeowook Trajo Una mega-jirafa (era Acaso de Verdad?> _ <) *Para Evitar la confusión estafa El Famoso Actor de coreano Lee Hyuk Jae, decidio no utilizar bienes Que Que nombre es el Mismo Que el de ESE comediante, reemplanzándolo Con El Nombre de Eunhyuk, significa Que "plata". *Henry Lau aprendio violín pecado Tocar la ONU La Edad de 6 Años y solia llorar CUANDO le tocaban los AEE Clases. *A Heechul le gusta ir a ver peliculas de terror y el terror En El cine amigos Suspensiones Estafa en el cine ya Que le gusta los Efectos de sonido *Zhoumi Siempre Tiene una Sonrisa en sus Información Información Información labios Aunque No Sí Sienta Feliz, Parr de ESE Modo no preocupar a Otros. *De de de Cuando Kyu Hyun estába en la Secundaria, UN PERÍODO HUBO en el Que comia del del del mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, Pero Hizo Una Dieta Estricta los los los antes del debut delgado y llego muy pecado Servicio, tambien despues del accidente de 2007 perdio CERCA DE 20 kg. *Ryeowook dados de Que Heechul es Contacto CUANDO ruidoso vídeos Juega jeux *Siwon es Experto en el Taekwondo y de es El Más Joven en Corea Que Sostiene La Cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *CUANDO Kyuhyun y Sungmin dormian en La Misma habitacion, Sungmin roncaba del del del tanto Que kyuhyun Si La pasaba de Toda La Noche lanzandole del del los peluches y Cosas Que tenia des hacer Alcance de HACER cama, solo sungmin dormido Medio responidia quejandose. *Juegan Kyuhyun y Heechul Video Juegos, Pero Kyuhyun es Mucho Mejor Jugando Starcraft Que Heechul y es amigo de los pro JUGADORES de Starcraft del del del tanto asi Que van HASTA A Los Conciertos, Por Su Parte Heechul Es Mejor Jugando League of Legends y se Cercano un Los projugadores of this game *Henry y Leeteuk compusieron Parrafo el lbum Cuarto la cancion TODO MI CORAZÓN. *De de de Cuando Super Junior Lanzo do Segundo single, "Es usted", Kibum estába notablemente ausente de nuevo De TODAS Las promociones debido a el filme de uña de soste Películas. JUNIOR NO SIEMPRE UN GRUPO FELIZ Escondido en HACER sonrisa estan las Lágrimas El 6 de noviembre de 2005, were Puestos en escena de Como Una espécie de Proyecto de Grupo, Haciendo De que Las Personas Con baño entendieran en general de El Sistema. Podia Primero, SM Cambian a cols los 12 Miembros de la SI n estába Satisfecho Igual De que El Del los Grupos Japoneses, al Principio SM tenia El Derecho de agregar Nuevos Miembros Parr remplazar a Los Originales. Aun a sabiendas Que se separarían, sonreía Siempre super junior. Debido Paso ONU Año y la SM Cambio de Plan de el a la Inesperada Popularidad de SJ, Sí se convirtio en la ONU Grupo de 13 Personajes estafa Una gran escala de popularidad, en Lugar de la ONU del 12 de Hasta Proyecto de Personajes Que lo de Como indicaba HACER llegarian SJ05 lbum el 2005, las Cosas cambiaron Dejando El Pecado Cambios en Como Un Grupo A ESA 13 Personajes. SJ es ampliamente Conocido y muy querido a Través de U. Las criticas Servicio Por Un Grupo deficiente Vinieron, INCLUSO desde el Modo de Naciones Unidas Proyecto de Grupo. Heechul de Como cantante estába SIENDO culpado eventualmente Durante las Realizaciones de Programas de Variedades, pretendia Que No pasaba nada, no hablo de ESO en Mucho Tiempo. Agudos Otras Personas estafa respondieron regaños Cada Vez mas, diciéndole, "usted todavia no Florerias, no comportarse SABE" A Pesar de la ONU monton de molestias y dolor del EL de la respuestas maliciosas, asi Aun, Heechul del del del siempre fingia Estar bien. Poco despues de Este incidente, el padre fallecio de Donghae. En Donghae Momento ONU Perdio La Firme Defensa, hacer coraje Padre, Quien le dio Mucho En el 2 ° y 3 ° lbum lbum were TODAS Las gracias Escritas Por El padre pecado do, le dio las gracias Porción Cuidar de el desde el cielo Tan agotado COMO estába hae sonrio COMO tonto ONU en el funeral, Cuando Los Reporteros Llegaron a tomarle fotos a ¿Por el que? Porqué tenia miedo de involucrar a Los Otros Miembros Y Que NuevaMente salieran regañados. Despues Pocos Dias, Heechul Que asistió al funeral, El Pecado sufrio accidente de trafico. Si, ya no podia bailar debido a las tumbas Lesiones en Las PIERNAS Lo Que le ocasionaba El Pecado Pecado aleta dolor. Sin embargo La Respuesta maliciosa Una muy ESO FUE, SI Decio Cosas Como:? ¿Por Qué kim Heechul de Super Junior no Sigue Participando de las coreografías del Grupo, ¿Por Que Sigue vivo? Larga Aun estafa Una vara de metal de de de clavada en la Pierna, teniendo Que sopórtar ESE dolor, el estába de nuevo en el Escenario, HACER Etapa de Con remontada super junior T En consulta Con La Empresa y el los Miembros, incapaz era Que Heechul de bailar Porción del dolor del EL de ninguna Pierna, TODO Hizo Posible lo Parr MoveRSE Con la sonrisa mas grande, el pecado Pesar Que ya no podia bailar estafa Movimientos violentos Pecado embargo, El Pecado de sable ESTO about nada, los internautas respondieron maliciosamente. ¿Es ESTO Una danza de Primaria?, Yo sí puedo subir al Escenario also Frente a Este Nivel, Sin embargo, hechul de Nunca doblo Las Rodillas Personajes Frente Aquellas Que No lo admiraron, es HACER Lugar, el Decidir Servicio de El Mismo, ser Parr Un verdadero kim Heechul, Nunca Sí admite la derrota. En abril de 2007 Otro accidente de trafico ocurrio El gerente, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong y Kyuhyun, Salieron del contratan CUANDO EL perdio el conductor el control de de de este, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk y Shindong resultaron no Heridos gravemente, Pero, Kyuhyun estába gravemente Herido. Sus pulomenes dejaron de funcionar, rompieron MIENTRAS Que Las Costillas Sí gravemente, el, probablemente seria incapaz de volver a cantar Sin embargo, los maliciosos cibernautas dejaron MENSAJES difamatorios, Al Igual de de de como lo hicieron estafa Relación al accidente de trafico de Heechul ¿Por Qué el TODAVIA ESTA vivo? ¿Por Qué no estiro la pata? Afortunadamente, Kyuhyun FUE Llevado a un hospital de la ONU de la ONU en Este Momento Tiempo ONU, recibio Poco a Poco la Ayuda Necesaria, le Dieron Una Hospitalizacion prolongada debido a la Gravedad de do Estado En Verano del 2007 Los Miembros no protagonizan Primera Película, La Cual seria also Hacen Primera Actuación en la Pantalla "Ataque a Las Pin-Up Boys", Pero del del del tanto de COMO Kyuhyun Leeteuk incapaces ERAN de Formar Parte del elenco de la pelicula debido un Do Salud. Con El APOYO Los Admiradores las, Leeteuk hablo Con El director, Para Qué le encontrara Pecado luigar en la pelicula y le Pregunto al director Que Si le permitia Participar en el rodaje de la pelicula, el REALMENTE queria Estar en la pelicula, embargo de Pecado , la pelicula no era popular, Una Vez Mas, Los cibernautas hablaron. ¿ESTAS Hijo consideradas Cosas Parr cine HACER? ... Es tan no-Concepto ... ¿Por Que Aun Sigue SIENDO Puesto en La Industria del cine? Lanzo Super junior su 2 º álbum En el 2007, el embargo del Pecado, La Exitosa Canción Dont Don no obtuvó Reconocimiento Unánime el MENSAJES maliciosos NuevaMente: no nada oir sí puedo, Salvo el sonido de las maquinas. Hijo SJ Cantantes, Estafadores De que Cantan demasiados Defectos HABILIDADES Y El Pecado En la Participación de las Actividades de El los Albumes, Kyuhyun, INCLUSO bailo estafa Movimientos de Gran Alcance Para Qué coincidiera Con El Estilo de la Canción, aunque Cuerpo todavia Do No Se habia Recuperado Totalmente, embargo de Pecado no mostro ningun signo de disease ni dolor, En Su sonrio de Lugar del baño del Feliz de Todos los Programas. Y no solo era el dolor, era tambien el cansancio Que les siguio Despues de Dont Don, Casarse U, Que se habia Puesto en el Escenario also, no era tan Populares Sí del DE de Como esperaba, Que asi SJ Puso FIN a las Actuaciones de su 2 º álbum Marcar Marcar Marcar ESTO estafa La Gente Los trato de Una perspectiva muy critica Dandole SJ sen y ELF Un Momento Difícil Una aleta de Evitar Que super junior regañado Porción FUERA las Acciones de ELF, comenzo ELF ONU Proyecto Llamado "ConvertiRSE en ELF de buen corazon" por y comenzaron respondedor sin TODAS las criticas maliciosas estafa Una Manera indulgente :) Also Heno Episodio ONU abuela. La persona toca el violín Que en la Instancia de Instancia de instancia de parte los Medios de Dont Don, La Para ONU era extraño Nosotros, y habian MUCHOS Rumores Que this Personaje iba a des uniRSE SJ. Debido a ESTO, comenzo ELF Oposición Una de Como Resultado Llamada protesta Una "La Defensa de los 13" (Only13), SI dio inicio estafa el clima frio de enero de 2008. Ademas de la protesta de la empanada Frente a las Instalaciones de la SM, ELF also reunieron Porción sos Propios Medios 1000 dolares pára comprar Acciones de un 1% de la Empresa SM y asi Proteger Una super junior Banderas Estafadores Distintas, comenzaron a protestar, Gritando "13" en Voz Alta Este Tema de Sí se convirtio asi, Es un super tema de de de caliente y llego un site web los Titulares de Todo el de noticias y Medios de Comunicación Sin embargo, ESTA ACCION FUE culpado Por los ciudadadnos, Quienes NuevaMente en la comentaron Rojo: ¿USTEDES piensan en los Residentes de la zona? ¿USTEDES no estan en sus Información Información Información 5 Sentidos, ¿no? En Una porcion Seguido continuacion de El incidente de Leeteuk diciendo mentiras, Las Personas Que No entendieron ESTE INCIDENTE regañaron a Leeteuk Y culparon a Las aficionados Por Su Falta de Concepto A Pesar de ESTO, ELF FUERA UN about Hablar ESTO e intentaron TODO lo Posible, disculpas Parr Parr pedir Kim Yu-Na Pidio Leeteuk disculpas un podia leer Todo El Mundo en sus Información Información Información labios Sí La Palabra "Siento lo" (en koreano) Sacrifico Se, el pecado ya Kim Yu-Na, el estába Bajo Una gran pressure Despues de ESTO, CUANDO Lloraba en solitario El Presente Fuera De Las Cámaras, Pero el no de dio Porción Vencido Frente a Nosotros A Pesar de las docenas de reprimendas Que recibio, el Aun, no En Si dio Porción Vencido Despues brecha of this, El Pequeño Grupo super junior m, Apareció Con Los Recién Llegados de china Henry y Zhoumi, dudaba ELF y Decia Que La Compañía Creo Una Excusa Parr conseguir de Nuevos Miembros, y aun del del del aire mucha Inquietud, ELF los violen Para Para Para entrar en el Mercado de China, ELF espero y espero en this SENTIDO En el Veranos de 2008, Otro Pequeño Grupo, feliz super junior conformo sì also Aunque No era muy popular, no heno acusaciones Muchas recibio. El golpe en Desagradable Ellos Se Fue convirtiendo Cada Vez Menos en En el 2008, Dividido CON it super junior m super junior Trabajando en china super junior y Feliz Trabajando en corea y japon, Ellos apenas encontraban Oportunidades Parr REUNIRSE. Despues de Esperar ONU Año y medio, Regreso aire super junior HACER 3 Álbum Sorry Sorry, Cuarto de Marzo de 2009,, Cuarto de Tareas Pendientes Del corea Y habian Mas y Mas aficionados le Shizo Llegar ONU Populares MUY Servicio El discoteca vendio 200.000 Copias en 2009, lanzando arriba La Venta Also FUE EL Campeón Durante Varias Semanas y la popularidad es muy alta Pensando Que TODO HABIA Sido Fácil desde entonces, la Participación de Kangin en el violento incidente y borracho FUE choque Pecado El es muy victima Porción probable el incidente violento, era Pero Cierto Que el Abuso de la bebida de Como Lo Que la Gente Violencia Una Vez Más, exhaustos ESTO Hizo de Que los Miembros de SJ y ELF de de Si sintieran. En definitiva Que hicieron Algo malo Sin embargo La Verdad FUE distorcionada Por La prensa, solo el los Miembros de SJ, ELF y Amigos Cercanos Sabian La Verdad Durante en PERIODO DE kangin FUERA de la Pantalla, el Problema de Entre Hangeng y la SM Estallo Error Nessun Obviamente ESTO FUE UN de Hangeng, this FUE UN Contrato de Esclavitud, Lápidas, Se Trata de la ONU Contrato de Esclavitud Mucho Mas Razonable, en comparacion Con DBSK Es Un Donde Razonable Contrato el 98% de los Ingresos de SJ Sí Asigno a la Empresa SM De de de Cuando Sí Hizo publico los Miembro de SJ resultaron Heridos y regañados Bajo la angustia estafa MENSAJES COMO - Oh, es de 13 ¿no, Kibum Tiene la telenovela, el incidente de Kangin, El Solitario Heechul, Ahora Viene de nuevo Otro y es Hangeng, ah, ESTO Mí this Dando Pecado tumba dolor de cabeza, PORQUE USTEDES Mejor Simplemente No Sí disuelven? - Algunos MENSAJES also decian: Nadie va a Ser Consciente de Decir ::: hemos Perdido a los 13, mi Sugerencia es Que ¿Por Qué SJ no disuelven la ONU ya Que No Han cantado estafa potencial, AES Canciones Hijo Extrañas REALMENTE. Debido a la ESO Hangeng castigado also FUE, Las Opiniónes de los ELF chinos Que decian ¿Por Qué no vulves Una Propio País ma, en Lugar De hacerte DAÑO en Otro país? Sin embargo las ELF coreanas Esteban firmemeten en La Defensa de los 13 Miembros Esto Es la guerra Entre ELF, Una Guerra invisible Kagin, Kibum, Hangeng, No Se presentaron en la Ceremonia de premiación Solo 10 Personajes participaron en las Ceremonias de premiación INCLUSO ERAN galardoneados Con Los premios, Pero no podian Decir los Nombres de los 13, la Gente Decia Que Una gran escala el Grupo super junior, Es Solo Un Ninguna Concepto de los 13, lo Cual Comenzo Una LLAMAR la Atención de los antis Las Personas Que No conocen los Hechos del del del siempre los regañan Cada Vez Que Algoritmo SUCEDE los los los antes de Conocer a Todo el Evento PONER Porción INCLUSO Culpados Eran Sj Una torta de cumpleaños en la mesa y Celebrar el cumpleaños de Kyuhyun Durante los SMA en el 2009 De Todos Modos, solo queria Decir lo siento. Nosotros ELF, FUIMOS Mucho Mas clamorosos Que los Miembros de SJ Que Estan Bajo la luz del punto critico, el pecado Pesar de Que Ambos cometimos Errores en el Pasado Por favor echar Toda la culpa de las Naciones Unidas Nosotros, los ELF, si USTED QUIERE regaño dar un, los Miembros de super junior SIEMPRE ESTAN Estafadores Lágrimas en los ojos, en el del, asi Que Por Favor NO llorar Mas los Hagan Cada Vez super junior es incapaz de Decir Lo Que quieren SUS corazones Cada Vez super junior completo es incapaz de darse Cuenta de Sus Quejas Porción Por favor, Trado DE Sin tratarlos de Una perspectiva de Juicio de Una Sola Vez Sentimientos Estafa Por favor consideralos Personajes de Como en Vez de las Naciones Unidas Grupo de friso de alta del almacen de la SM Super junior no Es Un Grupo Grande de Que SIEMPRE ESTA Feliz Y Sonriendo ASI Como Lo Ves baño del los Programas. En Su Lugar, escondido en sus Información Información Información sonrisas, ESTAN las Lágrimas, Del SIEMPRE Lágrimas en los ojos, en, en, Temor Porción Una cola regañados ONU implicarían ELF y sean, pecado Servicio actuando Felices TODO EL TIEMPO, Pero super junior LLORA, no importa Que ELF los CUBRA Parrafo No Hay Castigos Sufrir, super junior Sufre Porción ELF y ELF Sufre porcion super junior. Simplemente traten de Tener en Cuanta ... Oh, sentimentales Hijo ... Eso seria Suficiente Super junior ELF y ... Fighthing thumb|400px|SUPER JUNIOR